Tea and Empathy
by Ikonopeiston
Summary: AU Unadulterated froth. Nothing of any seriousness or substance. A plethora of happy endings. Bah!
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story are the sole property of Square-Enix. What has been done with them is my own responsibility.

A/N - The idea for this piece was given me by heaven-monument to whom I am very grateful.

**TEA AND EMPATHY**

**TRANSITION - 6**

The day had become cold and blustery by the time Baralai emerged from his meeting into the streets of Luca. He had stepped into a convenient doorway to pull up the hood of his cloak against the flurries of sleet which stung his cheeks when he saw what appeared to be a familiar figure making its way down the street ahead of him. It was a man taller than the mass of other pedestrians hurrying to escape the cold wind, one who walked with a decided limp and leaning on a cane, as though there was something badly wrong with his left leg. It was when the hood covering his head blew back, exposing an extravagant mane of dark hair that Baralai was certain of the identity he had suspected. Surely there could not be another such man in all of Spira.

"Nooj! Nooj! Wait up!" he called, ignoring the curious stares of the passers-by.

The figure ahead stopped and turned to look for the source of the shout.

"It's me - Baralai! Wait up!" The Praetor called again and broke into a rapid jog.

"Baralai! What are you doing here in Spira?" It was, indeed, the Mevyn of the Youth League and the second of the three men who had put Spira back together after the defeat of Vegnagun. "I thought you were safely installed back in Bevelle."

"It's too cold to talk out here in the street. Come on, is there a warm place we can get a pot of tea? You never did seem to feel the cold."

"Yes, this way. There's a tea shop just a block from here. I often take a break there in the midmorning. As to not feeling the cold - well, I have less to feel with. That makes a difference." Nooj took a firmer grip on the cane which had become an essential part of him and set as brisk a pace as he could manage toward the oasis.

The old friends did not try to talk further until they were seated at a secluded table in the warm ambience of the establishment. The hissing sound of the sleet against the windows formed a pleasant contrast to the comfort inside. Once the steaming pot had been set between them and they had filled their cups with the dark, heartening brew, they both spoke at once.

"No, go ahead, 'Lai. I'm just impatient to hear what you're up to here in the big city."

"I've finished some negotiations for a project I've been working on for months. Less than an hour ago I signed the final papers with Avions AirTrans to bring their service to Bevelle. We've built an airport and been trying to get some company to put us on their regular routes."

"Bevelle with an airport? Why? I thought you were too small to need that sort of amenity."

"We're getting a lot of tourists lately with the restoration and all. People want to visit the big temple and have their pictures taken in the vault where Vegnagun used to be. All that takes on the air of a romance once the danger is past. You know how people are."

The older man nodded his head. "All too well. Most won't fight to keep their freedom and safety and after the danger is past can't wait to shiver at the places where the greatest perils once were. Why not let them make their own way on their sick pilgrimages?"

"Money, my friend. We in Bevelle can't survive on charity anymore. We have to earn our keep and if catering to thrill-seekers is the way, we'll do it and be glad." Baralai took a swallow of his tea and looked cynically at Nooj through the steam. "What are you doing so far from Mushroom Rock Road, since we're both out of our own place?"

"I come here fairly often to do research at their sphere library. It has the best and most complete collection of historical spheres and the best tools for studying them."

"So you're still putting together that comprehensive history of Spira, the one with all the truths and none of the lies, eh?"

"I'm trying. You know it was only postponed during the Vegnagun hunt and while we three patched things back together. Speaking of the three, have you seen Gippal lately?"

"Yes, he comes to Bevelle now and then and we have some time together." Baralai looked down at his hands and blushed slightly. He had never quite decided how Nooj regarded his affair with Gippal, whether he was disapproving or simply indifferent. Nooj was not one to let his opinions show unless it was necessary and they had not exactly gathered around the campfire during the cold desert nights earnestly discussing one another's choice of bed mates. "How about Paine. Are you two still together?"

Now it was Nooj's turn to blush. He lowered his head and bit the insides of his cheeks to hold back the grin which threatened to break out unbidden.

"Well, the announcement will be waiting for you when you get back home anyway, so I might as well tell you. ... We have a daughter." When he looked up, his face was transfigured by his rare and beautiful smile.

"Congratulations! A daughter. When was she born?" Baralai was nearly at a loss for words. He had never imagined Nooj as a father.

"Two weeks and one day and four hours ago. ... Baralai, she's so beautiful. She looks just like her mother. Born with a full head of hair. It started off dark but is turning that perfect pewter colour - you know, like Paine's. She's already trying to talk and what a set of lungs!"

Baralai laughed indulgently. "Slow down, Nooj. It's a good thing you don't talk very much. In the future you won't be able to get a word in edgewise anyway. I'm so glad for you, for you both. Hell, I'm glad for all three of you. What's her name?"

Nooj, looking somewhat abashed after his outburst, muttered, "We named her Aura after Paine's uncle. You remember Auron, the Great Guardian?"

"I remember his deeds at least and that's some name for the girl to live up to."

"Don't I know it? Paine's already planning to give Aura fencing lessons as soon as she can find a sword small enough. She's going to be as fine a Warrior as her mother." A proud smile wreathed his lips at the thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that. This is all still new to me, you know."

"My dear friend, i am so very happy to see you hopeful and excited about the future. There were times not all that long ago when none of us ever expected to reach this point in our lives. You seem to have made peace with your demons."

Nooj's face had regained its usual serious mien. "Paine opened a new world to me. She showed me a vision of a life which could have meaning even in the small things. I owe her my continued existence and can never repay her for all she's done. Especially now that she has given me my beautiful and brilliant daughter." He smiled again and Baralai thought to himself that he had seen more smiles on that lean solemn face in one morning than in all the last six years.

"So, fatherhood suits you in spite of yourself. I must confess I never expected this. I'm guessing Aura won't be an only child?"

"No. I hope not. I admit I never thought fatherhood would be such a satisfying condition. Paine and I did better than I had thought we would."

Baralai grinned at this boast. "You plan on a full quiver then?"

"At least one more. A son." Nooj was serene as fitted a pater familias. "You're invited to the naming day next month. You and Gippal. Say you'll come."

"Of course i'll ... we'll come. Wouldn't miss it. You sent Gippal an announcement, didn't you?"

"Naturally. You and he are our closest friends. We have a bound which can't be broken after all we went through together. After all, we are the architects of the New Spira." There was jovial mockery in his voice. "Baralai, I have a thought. Paine and I have decided to make a public commitment to one another, since there's now a reason to ..."

Baralai chortled. "I always knew you were conventional at heart. So, you're planning to go the formal route?"

"Yes, we want everybody who knows us to understand we're together now and mean to stay that way. But shut up and listen to my idea."

"Sorry." Baralai raised his hands, palms out in a gesture of surrender. "Go on."

"Why don't you and Gippal join us in making your commitment at the same time? It just might be a chance for the four of us to recapture some of what we experienced and shared in the desert. Paine and I were planning to invite Yuna and the others from Besaid and the rest of the ones who fought alongside us against Vegnagun along with the people who worked with us to put Spira back together. If you and Gippal join us in a double ceremony, it will feel right. What do you say?"

Tears blurred Baralai's vision. He blinked them away and swallowed hard. The thought of the four of them standing together again, proclaiming to the public their choices of life partners was a dream he had never dared hope to realize. Who would have thought it would be the stubborn, hidebound Nooj who would propose such a simple and elegant solution to all questions and confusions?

He mastered himself and responded, "You mean that? Let me check with Gippal. I'm sure he'll be agreeable. So the Crimson Squad will assemble again?" He reached across the table to grasp the hand of his dearest friend.

And day dawned warm and sunny day in his heart.

Thursday, May 22, 2008

1


	2. Chapter 2

**CEREMONY OF INNOCENTS**

**TRANSITION - 6.2**

_No matter how difficult the circumstances or how dire the situation, seize the opportunity to celebrate whatever wholeness you can find. Heed what is true, cherish what is beautiful, and embrace what is loving. From this ceremony will come strength for the journey that lies ahead._

"_Ceremony of Innocence" sermon by Galen Guengerich (Senior Minister at All Souls Unitarian Church in NYC)_

The sun was shining on the plateau which held the settlement of the former Youth League. The tents were flying their brightest pennants and the stands erected for the invited guest were shaded by colourful marquees. The winds which always blew here were on their best behaviour, light and refreshing, not strong enough to blow off hats or to disarrange carefully draped robes. The day was perfect as though Spira itself were celebrating the occasion.

Since morning the invited guests had been arriving. They came by hover, by airship and some by chocobo. As the numbers increased, so did the noise. A happy hubbub pervaded the area in a way it had never known before. During the time of the planning for the fight against Sin and, later, during the days of the Youth League, the plateau had echoed to the sound of military commands and marching feet. Even the Youth League had been subdued compared to the shouting and laughter which spread through the seating area and around the refreshment tables.

"Do you think they're really going to go through with it?" Rikku had shed her train of admirers long enough to clutch Yuna's arm and babble excitedly. "I'm not going to believe it 'til I see it happen."

Yuna smiled at the young Al Bhed. "Tidus and I were wondering the same thing last night. Then we decided Nooj would rather die than be embarrassed by a failure in front of all of us."

Rikku pointed out the obvious. "Nooj would rather die than almost anything. So that doesn't mean much."

A torrent of laughter greeted her observation. "I chose my words badly." Yuna hid her face in her sleeve as giggles threatened to overcome her again. "I meant he would hate to stand up and have to tell us to go home since nothing was going to happen." She clasped her hands over her mouth but her mismatched eyes teared up with the amusement she was fighting to control.

Rikku jumped up on her toes and shaded her eyes. "Who else do I know that's here? Ooh, there's Dona and I think that mountain behind her is Barthello."

Yuna nodded and said, "I saw them a few minutes ago and wondered if they were going to make the ceremony a triple one. But not yet, it seems. The rest of the gang is here somewhere. Who did you come with?"

"The usual. Six of the guys almost had a fight over who'd be my date, so I compromised and came with all of them." She was absent-minded in her response, still scanning the crowd for faces she knew. "I just saw a mop of red hair so that must be Wakka and if it's Wakka, Lulu has to be around."

"She was getting Vidina settled down when I saw her. They set up a place just for children so they won't get bored and spoil the show."

"You think Paine will leave her baby there? I bet she won't. I hear she's really proud of that kid."

"It won't be Paine who objects to being away from the little one; Nooj is besotted with his daughter. They're a sight to see together." Yuna hid her face again to control her laughter. "Who would have thought the Deathseeker would go all gaga over a baby?"

"Not me. I thought he was totally against kids." Rikku shook her braids.

"I guess it's different when it's your own. They named her Aura after Paine's uncle Auron. Look, over there's Isaaru."

"Is that Pacce with him? Talking about kids, that one's almost as tall as his big brother."

"They grow up, you know. Speaking of brothers, where's yours and Buddy?"

"They had an emergency delivery to make and said they would be here if they could make it. Somebody needed some special medicine so they had to go."

"Well, I see a stirring over at the main tent. We'd better get our seats. Let me find Tidus and we'll all sit together. When are you going to settle down, Rikku?"

The blonde beamed her radiant smile and the pupils of her eyes danced. "When I decide which one of my six I like best. I'll go on over and save us a seat."

-X-

The crowd of friends invited to witness the public avowals of the two couples rustled as it made itself comfortable in the chairs provided. A stir at the flap of the largest tent signaled the start of the ceremonies. Two figures emerged from the darkness of the entrance and made their way toward the center of the clearing where a low platform had been placed so that the sun could illuminate the lovers pledging themselves to one another. The shining white head and the golden yellow one identified the pair to the onlookers. Baralai was dressed in a simple forest green robe which echoed the colours of his office as Praetor while being less ornate. Gippal was wearing his usual Al Bhed style garments in dark rose and grey slashed with silver. They walked side by side, looking forward, not quite touching.

When they reached the platform, they climbed the two risers leading up to the surface together and, as one, turned to face the audience on the stepped seating under the marquee. There was no one to officiate at these nuptials. The persons involved had chosen to make their promises to one another directly. After the fall of the temples, Spirans had found it necessary to reinvent many of their rituals. This was one of a number of variations which had become popular, a public demonstration of a private conviction. It was none the less binding for all its informality. All ceremonies take their validity from the consent of those involved.

As the one more accustomed to public speaking, Baralai went first. Facing his partner, he said, "Gippal, I pledge to you that I will be faithful to you in mind and body. I will take you as my honoured and only consort. We shall not be Al Bhed and Spiran but one soul in two bodies. I promise that I will love you as I love my own self and will form an equal and constant partnership with you for the remainder of my life. I will not shut you out from any part of my life and will participate in whatever role you give me in yours. I joyfully claim you here under the open sky and before the eyes of our friends and well-wishers. I love you and am yours, forever." He bowed to the shorter man and, placing his hands on the other's shoulders, kissed him firmly on the lips.

Gippal who was usually noted for his glib tongue and cunning words was near speechless with emotion and with tears streaming from his eye, began in a cracked and shaking voice, "Baralai, I will be faithful to you in every way I can. You know I sometimes get all caught up in my work and seem like I am ignoring you but I don't mean to." Realizing that he was drifting away from what he had intended to say, he shook himself and continued in a stronger, steadier tone, "I will be a part of your life where you want me to and I will be proud to stand beside you at all times and be known as your consort. We will make of our love and commitment an example to the world. What's more, I pledge to you truthfulness. I will never lie to you or deceive you in any way. I will always make room for you in whatever I do. You know how I love you and always will." He stopped and looked at the other, then they embraced like two magnetic poles drawn together and become one.

The witnesses rose from their chairs and applauded, first softly and affectionately then more and more loudly with interspersed cheers and shouts of encouragement. Baralai blushed deeply and clutched Gippal's hand as though it were a lifeline in a stormy sea. The Al Bhed, his confidence restored by what his lover had said and by the overwhelming approval of their gathered friends, grinned broadly and waved like a hero after a great battle. Then the two, still holding hands, made elaborate bows and walked over to take their reserved seats under the marquee. They were showered with embraces, claps on the back, cries of congratulation and numberless gratuitous kisses.

At last the tumult died down and there was a time of anticipatory silence before a movement inside the darkness of the main tent signaled the advent of the next pair.

Paine and Nooj walked toward the platform, she dressed in scarlet silken pants which swirled and whispered about her ankles and a snugly fitting jacket just touched with gold embroidery, he in a variation of his Crusader dress uniform, matching in colour the garb of the woman at his side. A short cape flared over his left arm and was caught under his right by a golden chain. Even his cane glittered festively. A surprised 'ah' arose from the watchers when they saw that Paine was holding her infant daughter in her arms.

"I told you she wouldn't leave the kid in the nursery," Rikku whispered into Yuna's ear.

"Shhh!" The former Summoner put her forefinger across her lips. "She's doing something special."

The crowd was awed into the silence by the sight of the two legendary figures standing like pillars of fire, serene and dignified, both focused on the swaddled bundle Paine cradled.

Then Paine, placing her hand on the head of Aura, spoke, "I swear to you, Nooj, on the body of our child, that I will love you and be faithful to you and to you alone for so long as we are permitted to breathe the sweet air of this world. I will be your partner and support you in whatever you choose to do. I vow to form with you a safe haven for the both of us and the children born of our union. I will be your comfort and your guide and will be at your side forever. We are one."

He waited for her words to stop echoing and the whispers from the witnesses to die down.

Gently placing his right hand also on the head of his daughter, covering Paine's hand which still rested there, he took a deep breath and began, "On my word and by my oath, I will honour you in every way. I will be faithful to you both in body and spirit and to you only. I will respect you as a woman, a warrior, and a scholar. I will see you as my other self and treasure you every day of my life and in whatever afterlife there may be. I pledge myself to join with you in creating a sanctuary for our family where I will protect you and the children of our bodies. And, my beloved, I swear by the sun which looks down on us this day... I will live ... for you, for our children and for myself."

There was an audible gasp from the audience which became a susurration like that of a forest before a great wind. Then it broke, erupting into a storm of shouting and clapping, laughter, stamping of feet and general sounds of wild approval.

"I never thought I'd see him get up there in front of all of us and say that!"

Rikku shouted over the noise of celebration.

Yuna leaned close so that her friend could hear her. "I kept hoping he could bring himself to do just what he just did." She was smiling so hard her face hurt as delighted tears glistened on her cheeks. "Babies make miracles."

The noise frightened Aura who began crying, adding her shrill infant wailing to the cacophony which shook the plateau. Paine rocked the baby in her arms for a moment then with a rueful smile handed her over to the waiting nursemaid whom Nooj had summoned from the edge of the stage.

When her arms were free of their sweet encumbrance, Paine looked up at her love as though paradise rested in his features, her eyes glowing like embers. Then she pulled his head down so that their lips could join in a kiss sealing their promises to one another.

On the stage, before the assembled witnesses, looking like defiant flags in the brilliant sun, the pair in scarlet stood locked in their embrace. Paine laid her head against Nooj's broad chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. He would live! "Not taydrcaagan?" she murmured, hardly daring to believe.

"Not taydrcaagan." He pulled her more closely to him and buried his face in her hair. He felt himself complete at last.

Monday, June 2, 2008

1


End file.
